User blog:Lord Commander William Yellowbones/Explaining Things
Disclaimer: I have G-man's blessing to make this. Yes, he's banning me after this. My name is Sven Nilsen. I am of Scandinavian decent, born in Miami, and moved to Talla-nasty. I have a 20-year-old sister, Kristin. My childhood was pretty fun. I had quite a few friends, until my family decided to homeschool me with a private teacher, like my sister was. My family was rich, considering my father founded the mattress company "MG Warehouse" The only reason that my childhood became stressed was because my father turned into a Cotton-Headed-Ninny-Muggins, but I'll get into that later on. I was used to getting everything that I wanted. Yes, my father raged and argued with my mother a bunch, not to mention countless unnecessary beatings to both my sister and I. My mother was always trying to stop things, but it usually didn't work out. My family hunted and traveled a lot. One trip, that my father went to South Africa alone, he had accident. A gun maker deliberately tried to kill him by rigging his rifle to explode. My father lost his thumb, and his actions went from bad to worse. When we moved to Tallahassee, the physical violence increased. More unnecessary beatings. We had found a professional dentist for my mother, since she has bad teeth. He wasn't wearing a mask, and he sneezed. She got an infection, (I hope I spell this correctly) osteomilitis, or infection of the bone. She was in the hospital for 6 months and almost died. I was 7 at this time. My grandparents and my sister stayed at the hospital, while I stayed at home with my abusive father, although he wasn't as bad. My mother recovered, but her immune system was essentially destroyed. She stayed at my grandparents house for several months after on a pick-line. Once she returned home, we underwent extreme renovations to our home. My fathers abusive behavior continued. He had tried to sexually harass me, although I saw through it. Finally, my mother filed for divorce. But, it didn't stop there. He stayed in the house for several months, until he was thrown out. He refused to pay for anything, including necessities. I'd been forced to see several psychotherapists, but I had to remain strong in order to resist seeing him. My mother had more surgery on her foot, and contracted MERSA. She was pumped with too much medication, caused several ailments. After 6 years of weekly visits, it was finally over. My family has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) which is what the war veterans have from the amount of trauma. I have not gotten it, although many try to convince me that I do. After all of the problems, I've remained intact with my schooling hopefully to get into Savannah College of Art and Design to try and pursue an architectural degree. I like to spend my time playing Xbox, driving, talking to friends, and watching some tv. ''I'm not making this for sympathy. I'm trying to explain my unforgivable actions. I was young and stupid. Alienated, antisocial, and no respect. I can't help but feel guilty for causing 20% of the drama and making several people leave. I had issues with authority because I had none at home. I know I've made apology blogs before, but those we're sarcastic and out of spite. I apologize for any temporary stress I've cause any of you. And Andrew, all I wanted to do was spite members of the wiki, which is why when you gave me your account information, I took advantage of a long-time friend. I'm sorry. I wish that I could do it all over again, or at least get the old members back. Please don't delete this. I'd like everybody to see it. See you all soon. '' Lord Commander William Yellowbones (talk) Category:Blog posts